Sunflower Field
by Le Violon Enchante
Summary: The humans are back! But this time Eywa is ready for them and in her attempt to protect the balance something unexpected for both humans and the Na'vi will happen.
1. Prologue

**Hello!**

 **I don't own anything except some OCs and a little of the plot.**

 **This is my first avatar history and it was in my head for a long time, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **English is not my native language, so if you find some errors (or something really stupid), please let me know.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Awakening**

 _21/09/2174_

 _ISV Lost Paradise Launching Site, Eastern Europe, Earth, Sol System_

Twenty years!

Twenty years since a shadow began to spread on humankind. When direct and objective message came to Earth, carrying a possible death sentence for the years of peace, so hard-won after World War III.

 _ **Subject**_ _: Failure mission on Pandora._

 _Revolt of the natives. Irreparable losses. Complete failure of the mission. Departure of all the surviving personnel. Estimated Arrival on Earth: 5 years._

Once this message came to the UN, all state leaders met to discuss what to do next. It was a heated discussion, with many fights and disagreements until it reached a final consensus. The RDA, until that day, the responsible for managing resources on earth and for the extraction of these at Pandora would lose their privileges and their monopoly. All its military operations would be unauthorized and the control their ships would be passed to the UN Space Fleet.

It was obvious that the sharp drop of the larger organization on Earth would generate an economic turnaround, which no one expected. Then such privileges were being phased out, the departments were being dismantled and the sanctions incurred, as a form of punishment, would probably break the RDA in a matter of a few years.

Initially the population did not know exactly what was happening, but bad news travels fast and rumors fly. Over the months, everyone knew that the unobtanium supply was paralyzed and this could lead to the greater energy crisis in human history. At first people were arming themselves to blame governments, but it was not until a second message from the ISV Venture Star reach Earth and leak immediately to the internet.

Unlike the first one, this was bigger and brought more information about the reasons why the RDA was completely expelled from Pandora by the natives. The huge file was carrying images, text and videos containing reports about how the company handled the issue of the natives and how their complete inability to find a peaceful solution for both sides put in danger the entire human civilization. That discovery turned the opinion of the masses against the RDA and ended up being the last handful of dirt on the giant organization's grave.

Without the influence of the RDA, governments could take control of their countries again, but that obviously did not come easily. Several revolts and conflicts erupted across the globe until the States were able to stabilize again.

It was in the middle of this transition period that the ISV Venture Star returned to Earth.

With the arrival of the eyewitnesses of the conflict on Pandora, it was much easier to conclude what had happened on the moon. The natives were increasingly unhappy with the way humans were exploring the lands of his home world. The main members of the Avatar Program instead of helping in the negotiations ended up joining the native rebels. With the threat of a conflict in sight, the head of security operations took an impulsive and destructive attitude that broke out in a large, damaging battle, which caused irreparable losses and was fatal to the continuity of the mission.

With the testimonies collected and the responsible punished, the UN once again brought together the leaders from around the world to work out a plan that would ensure the return of mankind to Pandora and the recovery of unobtanium mines.

The stocks lasted about 25 years; it would be possible to reach 35 with strong rationing. From that day, unobtanium could no longer belong to private organizations and was considered a public resource. Whose sale would only generate enough money to fund their extraction and missions to the Alpha Centauri system.

They had 35 years to have ships loaded of unobtanium docking on Earth.

The clock is counting

Once the plan had been decided, the UN created a new squad in their army, the Interstellar Expeditionary Fleet, whose goal would be to defend the interests of humanity outside the borders of the solar system. About 400 of the best and most trained officers were embarking on that day to their first mission. The other 200 were civilians from various specialties needed to rebuild the human base on Pandora. They went through a three-year training to join forces with IEF and thus save the future of humanity.

All the 600 boarded under cheers and wishes "good luck" coming from a crowd that came to witness this historic event. Feelings of nervousness, anxiety and adventure ran in all those who were about to leave, but there was a feeling that both those who left and those who were surely shared.

Hope.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this far. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Leftovers

**Hi there!**

 **Here is the first chapter.** **Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **I don't own anything except some OCs and a little of the plot.**

 **This is my first avatar history and it was in my head for a long time, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **English is not my native language and I don't have a beta, so if you find some mistakes (or something really stupid), please let me know.**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **Leftovers**

 _02/18/2174_

 _Hell's Gate, Pandora, Alpha Centauri System_

The three remaining humans on Pandora surrounded a newly made grave with a rustic cross where there was some engraved words:

 _Juliet Davenport, Xenobotanist_

 _24/05/2125 – 17/02/2174_

Over the last twenty years there were only three of the eight human scientists who had fought alongside the Na'vi and remained in Pandora and those who left didn't have mercy killings.

There was a young man, whose name was Carl Benson. A brilliant chemist, but an inefficient hunter. The avatars who hunted with him managed to save only some rags for the funeral. Viperwolves attack.

Two months later, they lost the sweet Elena. A smart girl and expert in Na'vi medicine. She saved the lives of countless wounded after the battle. It was an accident with her Exopack when she went outside to take some wild fruits. She was found alive and agonized for four days before giving up the battle for her life.

A few weeks later, some Na'vi were horrified when they found a dead human with a bullet in his skull one day away from the human base. Alejandro was a botanist and Carl best friend. He had not deal the death of a great friend and one day decided to leave and not come back. It was quite disconcerting to have to explain the concept of suicide for the natives. It was a miracle that no animal attacked his corpse during the night.

They suspect Dimitri also took his own life. He spent a few months quite depressed before disappearing overnight. They waited two weeks before digging a symbolic grave burying some personal belongings.

"Well, more than half of us left." Said Max Patel staring sadly at Juliet's grave. "At least Juliet went peacefully."

"She just died." Said Norm, now a middle-aged man. "We woke up and she was gone, we'll never know how she died."

Olga a zoologist who worked with Juliet for years said:

"We could have done an autopsy if we wanted so much to know."

"For what? Only to satisfy our curiosity? "Asked Norm Spellman who was watching the scene in silence. "We will be lucky if our resources last five more years. It will not be long before we join them and we must be grateful if there is someone to bury us! "

"Norm!" Max scolded.

The scientist just shrugged and began to make his way back to base.

Hell's Gate is not even a shadow of what it was twenty years ago. It seems that Eywa had a personal satisfaction to cover with vegetation as much as possible of the great human construction. The survivors were currently confined to the old arsenal room in the underground. They survive mainly from Terran plants they could grow in some greenhouses and with some edible vegetables from Pandora. Since the natives have banned the practice of hunting with guns and Samsons and the avatars have become increasingly busy, meat became a rare delicacy.

They believed it does not take long for humans to return, but after more than twenty years without any news, hopes to revise other beings of their own species began to lose.

"Did we act correctly?" Olga asked one day.

"What do you mean?" Said Norm in response.

"You know." She said with a shrug while working in the greenhouse. "Taking the side of the Na'vi and leaving Earth without hesitation."

"You regret?"

Olga stopped to think a little, her eyes lost on the horizon.

"Not exactly. I did what I believed was right. But sometimes I wonder if my decision was not responsible for ending of the human race. "

Norm stared at her in silence until she let out a sigh and continue.

"We get no sign, nothing that would indicate that there are still other humans. As much as the Earth is only a gray and smoky hole, it is still, you know, home. And humans, there as much as I have no one in special to care, yet are my people. "

If someone said that did not share her sentiments, surely I would be lying. Since the RDA left Pandora, the life of the humans left behind was not a bit easy.

So that the peace began to settle again in Pandora, the differences between humans and natives started to become more prominent. Most of those who had avatars decided to follow Jake's footsteps and unite with the people, but the transition was not so simple. It was quite difficult to give up habits and human thoughts and act fully as a Na'vi. In the end, the avatars were accepted, but his eccentricities made them become ostracized members of the clans.

"You will connect with your avatar today?"

Olga lifted her eyes from the notes she was working in and stared at Max who was standing in front of her. "I want to finish it first. Maybe later. "She said.

Max pulled out a chair and sat in front of her. "It's been two weeks since you connected to your avatar for the last time. It is not healthy to keep it in stasis for so long. "

Olga did not answer and continued taking notes. Max ran his hands through his gray hair in frustration. He was old, too old for that.

"I think you have to make a decision. The link beds will not last forever, much less our life support. You are the only participant of the Avatar program who has not transferred to a Na'vi body. Unlike the rest of us, you have a chance to have a full life. "

"That's not my decision." Olga said coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"Eywa does not want me, you know that. I went through the ceremony at the Tree of Souls, my mind went through the collective consciousness of this entire world and I felt and understood unimaginable things for a human being. And in the end I just woke up again in my body. "

"Oh, Olga." Said Max nicely. "Maybe you just were not ready ..."

"No!" She interrupted. "All the time I have not seen nor felt Eywa, until the last minute. And at that time the only thought that she shared with me was ... "

At that time Olga had to stop before her frustration became evident.

"Very 'tawtute'. Only that. And then I woke up. "She continued. "Nothing else. For months I felt like crap for being denied. "

"Olga ..."

"But you know what? I'm human, Earth is my homeworld and I do not want to change that. The people would never accept me as I am. "She said passionately, her brown eyes had a strange glow. "I would like the others who believed they could be Na'vi and still be scientists and are now they are even forbidden to speak in English or another human language. Louise was reprimanded these days by singing in her mother tongue while weaving. They just accept us because of what we did, but none of them would be truly sad if we all disappear right now."

Max said nothing, but in his heart he knew it was true.

"Do you remember when the last time when Jake spoke to us was?" She asked after a few minutes in silence.

"I think it was when they found Alejandro. After that, he did not gave us more permission to approach so near of the Hometree. John and Louise are now our only contact with the Omaticaya."

The conversation was interrupted when the Atmospheric Contamination alarms began to sound.

"What the hell?" Said Olga taking the nearest Exopack.

The filtering system stopped! "Said Max checking the computers.

"Where's Norm?"

"He was in the greenhouses!"

Minutes after Olga and Max were dragging a semiconscious Norm toward the last functional Sanson.

"Okay, Norm, just breathe. Everything will be fine."

They had a small advanced site a few kilometers south. It was a sardine can, but now they were only three it would not be so bad, they could manage it.

"We lasted twenty years without any help. That's amazing. It would be unfair to complain after so many years." Said Max while pacing from one side to other in the span of a few meters for the shack.

"Well, this is the last place where we have life support for us. And we have no replaceable parts to fix Hell's Gate. We will carry all the equipment we can take and use our emergency stocks, with luck we can survive for about three years with what we have and twice that if we start to hunt again. "

The two men looked shocked to how the pessimistic Olga was now taking control of the situation.

"But Jake said ..."

"I don't care for what Jake said! If he wants to pretend his not-tall-blue friends do not exist, we will also pretend that he did not say anything. We do not have so much choice here. "

The two men nodded in silence.

"And if the air filters fail or if the Na'vi catch us hunting with the Sanson? What will happen to us? "Asked Norm, his voice trembling.

Olga let out a long laugh.

"Oh, my old friend. We will just die. Wasn't what we were always predestined?"

* * *

 **Here is a little about humans that remained in Pandora. Next we will know the newcomers.**

 **If you enjoy or have something to say, please let me know!**


End file.
